senfinalacteafandomcom-20200214-history
Jayne Estelska
Jayne Estelska is a female Huron ambassador of Mettail and a former commander of the Vuldak Army. Jayne is one of the survivors of the Battle of Bazuur. Personality Jayne's personality fits perfectly with what is expected of a Vuldak military commander. She is extremely cold towards everyone and everything, and she possesses an extraordinarily logical and militarily linear viewpoint towards the universe and its people. When in a military-based situation, she doesn't worry herself with the loss of life or strain put onto her troops - she only concerns herself with how to succeed and complete the mission objective. She made sure to never fail at any cost. This was her main personality for a while, at least until the events that befell her on Bazuur. After getting attached to her troop(s), particularly Regis whom she grew slightly fond of, she decided that military life no longer suited her. The militarily based ideals set forth by her parents had finally worn off, and now she focus' on fulfilling her job as an ambassador for the independant nation of Mettail, as well as locating Regis whom she feels somewhat guilty about leaving him behind on Brazuur; though it wasn't by her own accord. History Jayne was born into a pro-military family, both her mother and father made their careers as part of the Vuldak military. Raised at a very young age to believe the Vuldak Empire was in the right and that her family's only job was to assist with the military, Jayne naturally enlisted into the army. She was in her late teens when she enlisted. And that's where she began to gain her reputation. It wasn't long before Jayne rose through the ranks to the position of commander. She was tasked with leading small bands of troops on dangerous and risky operations. Her tendency to be ruthless to her foes and uncaring to those she's trying to assist made her out to be militarily brilliant, but considered heartless to the Vuldak people. In the end, she didn't care in the least. She had always succeeded, until her first defeat. It was a battle to defend a Vuldak colony on a rather remote planet against a Kasmari onslaught. Tactically she was acting brilliantly; succeeding in battles and causing massive casualties to her foes, while taking hardly any on her side. However, in the end, when things were starting to look grim as Kasmari sent reinforcements, Jayne had to choose between saving some valuable intel and supplies - or saving the colony's people. She chose the intel and supplies, a decision that seemed rather easy for her. However, her mission had been to defend the colony, and that was something she had technically not accomplished. However, the defeat was overlooked when her recovered intel and supplies greatly assisted the Empire. Her career continued, and for multiple years she experienced no further defeats. Bazuur One of her last and worst military disasters of her career was her mission on Bazuur. She had been tasked with defeating the Kasmari presence on the planet, something she assumed would be simple. But she was wrong. The issues she ran into escalated from a simple conflict of interests with her and their guide, to a battle that would end with the destruction of the squads on both sides. Afterwards Jayne resigned from the Vuldak military and escaped Bazuur on a slaver vessel which she eventually escaped from as well. On the run from the Vuldaks, she became an ambassador to the independent nation of Mettail. On a side note, Jayne cannot remember what occurred on that slaver vessel and how she managed to escape. Phayboah Jayne was sent to assist Savanto of the Phayboans with the unification of his people after the Mettail government received his request. She helped with negotiations and fought alongside him and a group of hired mercenaries against numerous Vuldak attacks. The Vuldaks were eventually pushed back. In the end she agreed to continue assisting Savanto with the politics of his people, however she first needs to accomplish something she has been delaying for far too long. Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:Key figures Category:Hurons